Spilt Wine
by lover-of-potions
Summary: What if Narcisa Black was never Lucius Malfoy's first choice? Set in the Black Manor- a graduation ball for Bellatrix and friends. From Andromeda Black's perspective. Read and review please!


Written as first person from Andromeda Black's P.O.V.  
I do not own any of these characters - they all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Bella FINALLY graduated Hogwarts with honours, I thought to myself, one less sister to spy on me while at school. Yes! Not that she spent her time spying on me constantly I guess, just some how she knew everything going on. Like when Ted Tonks sent me notes in potions. She's not even in my year!

Damn! I thought as I slipped on my high heel going down the grand staircase to the entrance hall. I need to start paying more attention.

I was wearing a knee length black dress that had a green ivy pattern. It was a halter style that created a lovely V neckline without revealing to much. The dress was beautiful, but not eye catching like Bella's full-length black silk dress or Cissa's knee length puffy silver dress, if that's what you could call it…

_There was music playing and a few on time guests. All the tables were set in green, and silver, and there was a large banner above the band that read "Congratulations Bellatrix and Hogwart's Graduates"._

_I better grab a cup of grape juice._ It was meant for the under age witches and wizards. Technically I was of age, but there was time to drink later, it was going to be a long night. I saw Sirius sitting in the corner with his head resting on his fist, looking rather bored.

"Hey cousin, what's up?" I took a seat next to him.

"Bored, this totally sucks. None of my friends are going to be here, only Slytherins and I have to stay till at least ten."

" Yah well, at least you don't live here. I mean I'm stuck here for the whole night."

_"True, but at least you have a room you can go hide in for awhile."_

_I never thought about that. Huh, that's actually not a bad idea._ We continued to talk, while more people began to file in. I think Sirius's spirits began to rise while we made fun of all the people. By the end, we were in stitches, holding our stomachs in pain, until I caught my mother's eye giving me the worst look. I better do my rounds, duty calls. I excused myself from the table (before my mom exploded) and began to welcome guests, offering them seats and wine.

I looked up to see Cissa chatting up Lucius Malfoy in the corner. She was such a girly girl sometimes, as she twirled her hair with her finger. I rolled me eyes and walked out of the room to get some air. It was beginning to get busy.

I sat on the bottom step in the lobby, watching family and friends now trickle in through the door. Everyone was practically here. At least Bella had some sense in her to not make it a dinner party, only hors d'oeuvres. Dinner's just meant more time forcing socialization, at least you don't have to talk while you dance.

Perhaps I'll go back in and stand against this nice secure wall. Yes, perfect. Poor Sirius, he was suckered into a dance with Aunt Mable. I wonder where Cissa was.

As I looked over to my left I saw Lucius standing with my father and his father, as they talked about who knows what but he was staring at me. What is his problem? O.k good he walked away towards the drinks table. I looked to my right and began to walk forwards towards my table until I came in contact, FULL FORCE, with Lucius Malfoy, spilling the two drinks on him, the floor and me.

I heard Bella's crazy laughter and looked behind me to see her staring at us, she obviously saw everything.

"I'm so sorry, let me clean this up." I went to grab my wand when he placed his hand over mine and got to the mess on the floor first.

"It's not a problem, let me clean off your dress."

"Oh no, that's not necessary."

"Well I think it is." so he began to remove wine off him, and me with a swish of his wand. " So much for a drink, care to dance?"

I looked up and said "What?" Lucius Malfoy was asking me to dance? I thought he fancied Cissa, perhaps he can't find her and I'm his pity dance or that she denied him and he moved onto me.

"You know, dancing? When two people hold hands and move in circular motions to music."

"Yes I know what dancing is, I just meant… you know." what did I know?

"What, that I liked your sister but now moving onto you?" He was looking me in the eyes, with a questionable smirk on his face. How did he know?

"Well…uh…no… not exactly." was all I could say.

"Do you really think I'm that callous?"

"No, actually I don't know anything about you." I said smartly.

"Well now's the time to learn." He grabbed me by the hand and led me to the dance floor without further questions. His one hand was on my waist and his other hand held mine. He really was a good dancer, definitely knew how to lead, it almost made me feel small and innocent, yet in an exciting, intriguing sort of way. I am not use to having someone in control, usually I head towards the more quiet, shy types.

"That's a lovely dress you are wearing, did the three of you pick your gowns out together?"

" Oh… uh… yah, we went together a few weeks ago to London. Quite the interesting experience."

"Oh really?" Lucius said and raised one eyebrow. I always wondered how people did that…

"Yah, took nearly three hours. I thought Bella was going to attack someone. Mother made us try on at least 20 dresses each, even after we knew which one we wanted and Cissa took forever to decide."

He chuckled and sort of stared off behind me.

"So, are you here by choice, or did your parents make you come?" I know this was a kind of bold statement, but worth a shot.

"Ha! Well technically a bit of both. I wasn't really counting down the days for it, but if I didn't come, my parents would of probably made me hold a ball of my own. I get out easier this way." Oh ya, he was in the same year as Bella.

"You looking forward to being free? Have any plans as to what you want to do now that you've finished school." I asked.

"My father has secured a position in the Ministry of Magic for me, and from there I'll probably work my way up." He replied.

I wondered if he would be one of those workaholic husbands who never saw their wives. Sort of like my father. But before I had time to dwell on it, he spun me around gracefully and caught me back in his grasp, holding me slightly closer this time. He really was smooth.

"Well that should be interesting." Was all I could come up with since it sort of sounded actually boring.

"Ya, I guess." I felt him readjust his hand on my waist. We began to dance around in a circle towards the centre of the dance floor. I really did have no control over this, and it was a strange feeling.

"What's wrong, do I make you nervous?" He whispered into my ear. I nearly jumped at the warmth of his breath against my cheek. The girls weren't lying when they said he had the sexiest voice.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Because I could feel your body tense." I began to blush. He really was perceptive; I could give him that. "You girls really are different, yet the same."

"Elaborate for me please." I'd like to hear this one.

"Well for example, if any man ever tried to control Bellatrix, he better be good at his protective spells."

Ha! True.

"And Narcissa, she definitely has a mind of her own yet longs to have a man who can take the lead, but with her authority."

Also true.

"As for you, well you are different then them. You aren't as predictable. You don't like being controlled, but you know when to give in. You may be frightened, mad or upset, but you'll never show it. Always the one in the middle aren't you? You can persuade either sister, but neither could persuade you."

"That's a lot to pick up from one dance." I said, a little suspiciously.

"Ha, ha oh Andromeda, what am I going to do with you? I am much more wise than you think. Sometimes you are very innocent."

Innocent? How am I innocent? Either he's been spying on me, or he's been practicing his Legilimens.

"The second one." He whispered again.

I slightly jumped and nearly ran out of his arms, but his hold tightened. He's been reading my mind? Is that how he knows so much about everyone? I assumed my sister was practicing it, since her goal in life is to join the dark lord but Lucius Malfoy also. I didn't look him in the eyes. How dare he.

"Now don't be to upset, I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to get to know you."

"Well next time you could just ask me questions like normal wizards would, rather than invading my mind." I said between clenched teeth.

"I didn't dwell to deep, you would of known if I was prying your mind. Your sister told me that your father teaches you Occlumens at a younger age."

That was true, I've had a few lessons during holidays and what not. I can't really keep anyone strong out, but I can control my emotions. Narcissa will have a harder time with it since she still breaks out in hissy fits and sulks. She is much more sensitive then Bella or I, but even a cactus was more sensitive then Bella, unless it came to anger.

"Perhaps we should get some air." Lucius commented.

"Yes, that would be good."

Rather then just walking outside, Lucius kept one hand on my back and continued to hold my other hand. There were defiantly a few dirty looks from the other girls in the room including Narcissa. I sent her a sympathetic look, but she crossed her arms and stomped out of the room with her two friends. I had to roll my eyes, was she seriously that mad?

We ended up in the backyard but rather then staying on the stone patio, where the rest of our guests were, he continued to walk straight out into the gardens. We now stood under a tree, surrounded by pixies. It was actually rather beautiful if I wasn't so frustrated.

"Aren't we a bit far out, I thought you just needed some air." I said.

"Andromeda, I need to say something."

Oh boy…

"I know you like Ted Tonks."

What?

"and I know its more then a little. I heard about your potions class and I can see it in your mind without having to search."

Oh dear…

"You can't go out with him, you can't be with him. You'll be disowned!"

"SSHHHHHH" I first hissed, I didn't need the whole party hearing. "How does it affect you?" I was beginning to get more frustrated. He wasn't even family. He can't tell me what to do and what not to do.

"Because if you're disowned I'll never see you."

"So?"

"So, I like you Andromeda Black." I froze. Did I hear that right? This doesn't make sense.

"No, you like my sister Narcissa Black."

"She's ok, but she doesn't have a mind of her own. She doesn't have that rebellious side, that caring side that you have."

"I need to go." I blurted.

I didn't know how to take this. I mean I barely know this man. Sure I have feelings for him, he's definitely attractive but that isn't much.

"We can get to know each other. You will realize that I'm not the man you think I am." What he's saying is right. He is definitely a fine suitor, and my parents would be very happy. Could I really like him? I need to think about this.

"I don't know, I'll think about it. I better go."

"Wait." He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me towards him. Then he wrapped one arm around my back and pulled me in closer. Slightly dipping me backwards, he gave me a long passionate kiss. His kiss was claiming, nothing like I've felt before. I didn't even know how long it lasted nor did I care. We moved together and the tip of his tongue brushed against my now swollen lips, as if to ask for permission to enter, and I let him. I was now full kissing Lucious Malfoy and he actually tasted really good! Merlin's beard! When he pulled away, I was still slightly reclined staring into his dark blue eyes.

My cheeks felt so warm and I was lightly panting. He was breathing the same. I felt his other hand brush against my cheek as he continued to stare, like he was studying my face. This only made me feel warmer. But from behind me I heard some rustling. I stood up straight and turned around to see my sister's face covered in tears. She was spying on us from behind a bush.

"Narcissa, I can explain."

"No!" and from there she ran off crying. Most likely going straight to her room. How long will it take for the rest of my family to find out I kissed Lucius Malfoy. I turned back to look at him. His face held no emotion; it was almost frightening.

"Lucius, I don't think this could work." How could I steal him from Narcissa. "She really likes you, and if you don't want to be with her that's fine but I don't think it can be because of me. It's not right, I'm sorry." I leaned in and brushed a light kiss against his lips. "I hope you understand."

He took my face into his hands and said, "Do you ever think of yourself?"

"Haha. Yes, sometimes." I chuckled, there was nothing else I could do but laugh at this point.

From there I ran back to the house, hopefully to explain the situation before it got out of hand. If I could get to Narcissa first, I will tell her how I could never date Lucius Malfoy and that he can be hers. No matter how much I may like him.


End file.
